goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Jimmy Five and Smudge misbehave at the movies
This video, involving a fictional character or more as the troublemaker(s), has been created for entertainment purposes only. ''Jimmy Five and Smudge misbehave at the Movies ''is Sarah West's first grounded video out of Jimmy Five and Smudge from the Brazilian comic book franchise, Monica's Gang (or Turma da Mônica, as it's called in Portuguese). Transcript Jimmy Five: Hey, King Koopa. King Koopa: What is it, boys? Smudge: Can we go to the movies and see Justice League? King Koopa: No. We're not going to the movies today. we are having sandwiches for lunch. Jimmy Five: But King Koopa, we're bored, so let's go see the Justice League movie! King Koopa: Boys, I said no. We are not going to see the Justice League movie today. Jimmy Five: We want to see Justice League! (10 times) Right now! Smudge: Yeah! Right now! King Koopa: Boys, for the last time, we're not going to the movies today. i already told you that we are having sandwiches for lunch. Hop Koopa: Hey, King Dad, we don't have anything to make the sandwiches! King Koopa: Did you hear that, boys? One of my Koopaling children said that he doesn't have anything to make the sandwiches. That means we can go. Jimmy Five: Yay! Smudge: Let's go! (They go to the movie theater, only to see that it's closed) Jimmy Five: Hey, there's nobody here! The movies must be closed. Smudge: Look, there's a sign on the door. Let's read it. (The boys read the sign. The sign says that the movie theater is closed for Thanksgiving break) Smudge: Hey, King Koopa, the movie theater is closed! King Koopa: I'm sorry, boys, but the movie theater is closed for Thanksgiving break, but I'm sure that they'll re-open once Black Friday is over. Jimmy Five: What? Smudge: You're joking, right? King Koopa: Don't feel bad, boys. How about we rent a movie from Redbox instead? I know a good Redbox at the grocery store that has lots of good movies to watch. Smudge: No way! We don't want a movie from Redbox! Why should we waste our money on a movie that other people had before us? Jimmy Five: Yeah, why would we? We want to see the Justice League movie so give us the tickets right now! King Koopa: Boys, stop acting like spoiled brats. We can either rent a movie from Redbox or we'll go back home and you won't have anything at all! Jimmy Five: That's it! We're going to punch you in the face! Smudge: And that goes for your silly little Koopaling kids! (Jimmy Five and Smudge punch King Koopa and the Koopalings) Kooky: Boys, how dare you punch my father and my siblings? That's it! You are grounded for the rest of November. This means no stealing, no scaring people, no Computer, no bullying, and further more. Go to your rooms right now and starting tomorrow, you both can only watch The Lion King with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates everyday! Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:GoAnimate V1 Wiki Category:Grounded Stuff Category:All Jimmy Five & Smudge Deserves